battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Village Boy
Summary Full Text Part 1 Egil the Second: '"Ohhh ho. Ohhh no. For the love of Hel, you’ve got to be kidding me!" A long-legged teenaged boy groaned loudly, staring at the fortress wall with the epitome of despair. It was a wonder he did not collapse onto his knees then and now from the horror of it all. "''Please don’t tell me your stupid Hogfly dragon flew into the castle courtyard.” Eg stared in the same direction as his taller friend. He could feel his heart pounding very, very uncomfortably against his chest. “Uhhhhh… I think she actually… yeah…''did'' fly over, Dag.” "Hellllllll." Dag grabbed his straw colored hair in both hands and yanked on it, pacing around agitatedly in a circle. He was going to wear the grass out at this rate. "They’re gonna be so angry at us." "I hope not." Eg’s brown eyes wandered toward the castle gate. "She could just be in the courtyard. We c’n ask politely. Ya know. To the guards. To let us inside an’ look for her." "Us? Good Hel no!" Dag’s face paled at the thought of entering the palace, even if it would only be the courtyard. "You ‘n I got nothin’ to do with royalty, bro. I mean, look at us!" He waved toward their grubby clothing. "I don’t got nothin’ to wear fit for even the mayor of a hamlet… let alone… a… a… king!" Eg chuckled. “Whoa! Calm down, Dag!” He grinned, pulling his face into an easy but also uneven smile, the left side curled up wider than the right. His eyes wrinkled up cheerily as he tried to console his worked-up friend. “It’s not like we’re askin’ King Haddock for a hearing, or whatever those’re called. He won’t even see us.” "But -" "Even if we did seem him - and we won’t - he’s been ridin’ through the streets of home, too, before. Y’ve seen the king. He’s no monster.” "Yeah but -" "Heeeyy. I’m nervous, too." Eg stifled a timid laugh. "I don’t belong in a palace. Gods no. Better off here on the outside - don’t need no coin to enjoy myself. An’ Ma wants me home soon ta feed the hens, so we don’t got much time. But we can’t just leave my Hogfly in the palace now.” "Okay." Dag flinched. "So we’re actually gonna do this?" "Yes." Eg put both of his hands firmly on Dag’s shoulder and looked the taller boy in the eye. "We’re gonna go right up to those guards by the door, right? We’ll just tell them nice and honest and simple I’ve got a dragon flown into the courtyard. Say they can come with us to help us search. Tell ‘em we won’t touch nothin’ and will leave soon as we get ‘er. That work for you?" "No… but yes… I mean. Hel. Let’s just get this over and done with." Before he could chicken out, Dag marched straight toward the Wilderwest palace gate, and Eg ran right behind him. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''A break. Stonegit could hardly believe it. Blunt was a gem, as usual. He had gotten some soldiers together, doubling the amount of guards near Haddock, made sure Snag was well positioned, and that Haddock was tending to duties in a room that would be a nightmare to try and execute an assassination attempt, all so that he could get a small break. Of course Stonegit knew exactly what Blunt was aiming for, as usual, and Stonegit wasn’t sure if he was impressed, or annoyed at the extensive measure the man would do for a…’date.’ Stonegit was just about to go to his room when he stopped, looking out into the courtyard. His eyes widened slightly. “What on…” he rubbed his eyes, and looked again. “But that looks like…? But how is that possi-” he stopped dead, and then broke into a brisk walk. Out in the courtyard, the two boys were just easing there way in to find the run away dragon, when they heard a small call. “Hey buddy,” Stonegit said calmly. He motioned to Eg, waving him over. “Come over here…it’s ok….” '''Egil the Second: '''Eg froze, staring at a middle-aged man approaching him. Dag, behind him, emitted an awkward high-pitched squeak, ducking behind his friend. It took a moment for Eg to comprehend what the man hailing them had said. ''Come over here. ”Oh no, no no no no, sir, we - we’re just here for a dragon, sir. Don’t worry about us, we mean no trouble, sir, we’ll be out of here soon. Have you seen a Hogfly around here, um…?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"No, no I’m not worried about trouble," Stonegit said, holding out a calming hand. "You’re ok." he glanced over at some guards. "Gentlemen," he said. "Please help the boy with the blond hair find a wandering Hogfly that somehow got itself lost on our grounds. I’d like to have a word with the other." The men nodded and carefully walked over, asking Dag where the dragon had gone off and bidding him to lead them on the search. Stonegit huffed once quietly, walking over to Eg. “You have nothing to fear, you just look familiar to me that’s all. May I ask your name?” 'Egil the Second: '"Familiar?" Eg’s eyes widened, startled. "Uh, sir, no that’s impossible. I don’t mean to be rude, there’s just no way… um. Oh. Right. My name." He played with his right earlobe as he responded. "Eg. Uh, Egil, sir, I mean. M’name’s Egil." His eyes took in where he was - the palace courtyard - and then he shrank away from the man. Did he see a change in the elder interlocutor’s eyes as soon as he said “Egil” - the same name as the prince and heir? Trying to defend himself from that awkward accident, Eg stammered, “I - I - I swear I’m not, I mean, trying to imposter the prince or something. I’m not joking around or nothing… I’m not… it’s a coincidence I swear it, sir, I do.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s entire face changed. His mouth dropped into a very serious expression as his eyes slowly widened, his pupils contracting slightly as his shoulders lowered. He stared at the boy in utter disbelief, calculating his age in his head, and coming to the inevitable, and all too predictable conclusion. He drew a quick breath, his face calming instantly. “Of course not,” he said. “No I would not accuse you of such a thing…but uh…” he reached over, patting his shoulder twice. He licked his lips once, thinking. “Eg… would you do me a favor and be guest of mine for today, and maybe tomorrow? Of course I would prefer you went and told your father and mother as to what your whereabouts will be first.” He grunted, taking a pewter ring off his finger. “I’m afraid I must insist. Here, take this ring. That’s my family crest on it that will show your word is true and give you passage back into this place.” Stonegit placed the ring in the boy’s hands, clasping them and looking him in the eye, not threateningly, but still firm. “You would be doing me a great service if you agreed. And you’d get to stay in a castle for a night.” '''Egil the Second: '''Eg ducked his head, staring at the ring in disbelief. “You live here? And you’re asking me… can I… may I ask ''why sir? You know, what do I tell my mom? And why would you pay any interest to me, sir? I’m sorry for questioning you… very nice of you.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"You’re an honest boy," Stonegit replied. "Deserving of an interesting day of good food and large beds. Your friend is, of course, welcome to stay with you as well. Now you’re not in trouble, I just think it would be beneficial to hear the input of someone beyond the castle walls to tell their story. That way our King and advisors can do what they can to perhaps further improve life in the city." 'Egil the Second: '"Um, okay." Eg stepped forward and belatedly, awkward, bowed. He found that belated, awkward bow so insufficient that he tried again twice more before he started to walk away from the older man. "Thank you, sir. I will come right back. I just need to talk to mom and help out with the hens and then I’ll be back here." At that moment he started staggering backward, Dag joined up with him, carrying a rather smug looking Hogfly. “This is yours,” the boy grumbled, depositing the dragon into Eg’s arms before the boy could even register it. “Now c’mon, we’re gettin’ out of here.” Dag was sounding a little desperate. Eg let Dag walk - nearly run - out of the palace gates. He turned to thank the guards for guiding his friend to the Hogfly, and then Eg steered himself and Dag back home. "You found her nice ‘n easy it looks like?" Eg asked, looking sternly at his runaway dragon, but sympathetically toward his friend who had reacquired her. "Ya kidding?" Dag moped. "She was on top of this stupid decorative bush thing and we had to have me hop on one of the guard’s shoulders to reach ‘er. I am not ''doing that again, bro, nu-uh. You’re watching a closer eye on this dragon, ‘cause next time she flies in the palace, she’s just gonna stay there!” "Speaking of palace…" Eg said. His eyes dropped down to the man’s pewter ring. "I actually… got invited to stay the night with that man who stopped us." "What?" Dag’s voice was so high pitched it hardly sounded like language. "I’m not kidding. He gave me this ring to lemme show my mom I’m gonna spend the night. Probably wants ‘er to know where I am so she knows I’m safe and all?" ”''Will you be safe? Hel, are you actually gonna do it?” "Yeah." Eg pocketed the ring and got a firmer grip on his Hogfly, who was trying to fly out of his arms. "I am. He seems nice. He can’t do anything bad if he’s letting mom know where I am beforehand. And it’ll be really cool, I mean, a palace." "Better you than me. I almost peed my pants just from walkin’ in there once!" "Oh, he invited you, too, if you wanna come." Dag squeaked, and then stuttered, “N-n-no, I’m good. You have fun. Um. I’m just about home so bye!” And he ran off in the direction of his parent’s farm, leaving Eg to talk to his mother alone. She did not say much when he told her. She simply nodded once distractedly and said, “Be home in time for supper tomorrow, dear. Aunt Dagmar and I can manage for the day.” "Okay." Eg nodded. "I’ll make sure to make it up and work extra hard when I get back." And then he darted straight back to the palace, ring in hand. Part 2 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit sat with Eg in his personal dinning room, serving the boy healthy portions of food and sitting across from him. It was a privet dinner, although Stonegit’s hears were sharpened to every little sound, in case he needed to ‘get back to work’ in a expedient manner. “I’m glad you came,” he sighed. “Forgive me, but I have neglected to introduce myself to you. My name is Stonegit I am one of the King’s bodyguards.” '''Egil the Second: '"The king? Wo-o-o-o-ow." Eg’s widened eyes roved the entire area with incredulity, scarcely capable of believing he was here. "I bet that’s real int’resting, Stonegit, sir." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I got some kicks out of it," Stonegit said. "And thank you for using sir but I would prefer my first name. Mostly because I don’t possess a formal title. Either way," he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Tell me about your family, good workers I assume." 'Egil the Second: '"Yeah. Yeah." Eg nodded. "Mom’s wonderful. Live with ‘er and my Aunt Dagmar and Uncle Sigmund, and they’ve got some kids - my cousins - Adrian, Agnes, and Alfhid. We gotta few acres for some sheep and hens… a few small dragons, too, to keep away any foxes from the hens, and the like, you know. An’ mom also goes into town and helps out her cousin with his bakery sometimes, though not as much as she used to. She sometimes tells me to do that, too… says that ‘cause he never married, I might get the shop later in life, and it’s a better living than collecting chicken eggs." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit swallowed a bite he had been chewing on. “Good,” he said. “People like you family do a great service to us with their work. You should be proud of them.” he hesitated. “Eg…I know we have only just met, but if you would permit me, I’d like to know about your father as well…When I said I recognized you, well, it was because I think I may have met your dad a long time ago as a…um…war partner.” '''Egil the Second: '"My dad? Um." Eg paused, then shrugged. "Honestly, don’t know nothin’ about him. Mom just said it was a one-night thing, that he moved on, she basically didn’t know him or anything. She’s never even told me his name… might not know it herself. "But that’s all fine." He smiled. "She an’ Aunt and Uncle take good care of me." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"That’s good…that’s good," Stonegit sighed, nodding a few times, and then huffed. "Well then, I’ll show you to your room then, and tomorrow, I’ll see if I can introduce you to the King, since you have been more than a splendid guest." '''Egil the Second: '''The boy’s heart skipped a beat… and then the next one thudded inside his chest so hard he thought he was going to black out. “WHAT?!!' The king? No no no what, I don’t deserve… sir? You can’t be… no, you’re not serious. You can’t do that.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I’ve been with the King since I was nineteen," Stonegit sighed, gently placing a hand on his back and guiding him down the hall. "I can do whatever I want at this point, now," he opened the door to a grand guest room. "Pardon me for my poor hosting skills but there is something…important that needs to be said done,” he corrected. “So please excuse me, just call one of the hallway guards if you need anything, even as small as a cup of something to drink.” 'Egil the Second: '"Okay, of course. And I don’t mind. You can do what you need to. You’ve been very nice." Eg nodded and stepped inside the guest room, eyes staring at its finery in disbelief. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit marched hurriedly back up to the King’s chamber doors, pushing his way inside. He had fire in his eyes, borderline murder. Enough was enough. He had passive aggressively watched this confounded situation with great distaste and now, in light of the present events, Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss’s ‘pissed off level’ had just skyrocketed so high it probably struck a Valkyrie in the eyeball. Stonegit was mad, not just quiet or firm mad, but reverted back to his unstable youth of no verbal control mad. He was pissed. He was pissed at Egil. He was pissed at Mera. He was even pissed at Haddock. And even as he marched up the hallway Stonegit realized he was pissed at himself as well. This was not a good situation…mainly for one person in particular. The multitude of guards look up at the sound of the rushed entrance. “Sir Stonegit,” one of them said. “Your break’s not done yet.” "I am neither a sir, nor am I on break, not anymore at least," Stonegit growled. "It means a lot to me that you came here to give me a rest but you can resume your old duties again, thank you." The guards glanced at each other, glanced at Stonegit, saw his state of emotion, and quickly filed out. Stonegit came to a stop in front of the throne, his eyes wide. A slow, not happy, smile spread over his tight lips as he looked at King Haddock, and then jerked his head slightly, motioning over to Egil, who sat beside him. “May I speak with your son?” he said a little too gently in light of the emotion he portrayed on his face. “For a moment…my King?” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"Dammit man, that doesn’t sound like a request but a demand," Egil grumbled, even as he stood up and stepped stiffly toward Stonegit, seeming a little discomfited by the man’s emotional state. He glanced back at Haddock and said, "Dad, you don’t need me for anything?" Egil’s tone of voice suggested he wanted his father to say Egil was busy. The king, however, nodded, and told Stonegit, “I have no idea what just happened, but I more than trust your judgment to take him and talk to him regarding whatever it is you want.” "Gods, Dad, am I a kid?" Egil’s voice was half-taunting, half-annoyed. He threw up his hands, heading toward the throne room exit. "You know, whatever. I don’t care. Let’s go chatter, Stonegit." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Hm." Stonegit grunted once, spinning on a heel and walking to a side door, kicking it open with a bang and marching inside. Once he and Egil were in the solitude of Egil’s room, he turned to him. "Egil I’m not going to beat around the bush this time. How many children do you have?" 'Egil Ander Haddock: '"What?" Egil frowned, shrugging expressively. He laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Like what’s all this about?" Egil pulled his face into a smile, speaking falsely lightheartedly, "I’m not sharing Eva and Sara with you, sir." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"You misunderstood the question." Stonegit said. "So let me reiterate. How many kids do you have…total…in all…as in before you even knew how a placenta worked." 'Egil Ander Haddock: '"Um… I'' don’t know. There’s a few out there I guess? Like maybe six… or… more? More? I don’t know!” He laughed awkwardly. “It’d take me some time to count, and I didn’t follow up with every lady I had a good time with, anyway.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stared at him…totally…silent. His eyes not only betrayed the fury he was feeling, but also a terrible, unknown truth. '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"Look, what’s the deal, man?" Egil crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"The deal is I met your son!" Stonegit said, slamming the table with his fist. The display of anger was shocking, especially for Stonegit who for the most part, was practically head shy. "Your first one! Egil, or Eg, son of a farmer girl. He’s a spitting image of you kiddo! And I have him here, right now, in the castle, as my guest!" 'Egil Ander Haddock: '''Egil’s jaw worked for a moment, and then he exclaimed, “The damn kid’s named ‘Egil’? Good ''gods, couldn’t his mother have been any more subtle!" The rest of Stonegit’s message took hold, and then Egil, brushing awkwardly through his hair, asked hurriedly, "Wait - like - what do you mean you brought him into the castle? Are you fucking with me, man?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"You are fucking with your kids!" Stonegit shouted, leaning forward. "You’re screwing their lives over! That boy grew up fatherless because of you! And you had all the money and resources in the world to take care of him! Dammit kid you even had the time! You’ve always had the time! But instead of using it to help a poor kid out you just wasted it making more kids that you had no intention of ever supporting and that is despicable!" Stonegit paced around, scratching his head furiously. “I’v made my comments, I’v hinted, and that was wrong. I should busted your ass for this years ago for this! Your father should have busted your ass! And now there our kids out there, gods knows how many, no father, no help from said father, good Hel some of them could be starving and your standing here a laughing as if it could potentially be funny!” "So in answer to your question no I am not fucking with you…but I will be." 'Egil Ander Haddock: '''Egil grappled for words, stunned and hurt at Stonegit’s explosion, but trying to hide it behind a half-smile. “Look I…” jerked to a paused. “I never meant…” another pause, another sentence discarded “Can’t you just…” he gave completely up. "Oh come on," he tried to lighten his voice again. He hoped his best grin at least eased this situation of its awkwardness a little. "What’s done is done, okay man? I’m not doing it now am I? I’m good. So what do you want from me? Go on this great quest for a bunch of babies, most I’ve never met? Um… gods know how old some of them are…" '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Fifteen," Stonegit growled. "Your oldest is fifteen. And a baby hunt is exactly what I want from you…every…last…one of them. And if you don’t supply every family with the money it cost to raise that child single ''then I will pay the restitution myself.” He inhaled deeply. “And I will be damned if each and every one of those kids doesn’t get to know…and are supported by…their father.” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"You’re… definitely not going to let me out of this, are you?" Egil did not even wait for the answer to that question. He deflated, slumping against the wall, and groaned, running his hands through his hair, "Good Hel that’s going to be a mess. Alright then… shall we get one of these kids over and done with?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"If by over and done you mean ‘working with him for at least the next two decades…’ then yes, we certainly can get one of the ‘over and done with.’" Stonegit huffed, walking towards the door. 'Egil Ander Haddock: '"Here goes nothing," Egil said, and hesitated before following him. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit hesitated outside of Eg’s door. He breathed a sigh, turning to Egil. “You’re going in there alone I hope you realize. I can tell you to be a father but I can’t tell you how…but I know you’ll do great. Just like you will when we find the rest of them…within the week.” he licked his lips, his voice now clam. “Good luck.” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '''Egil rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say.” And he stepped inside. Part 3 '''Egil Ander Haddock: 'Egil closed his eyes, inhaling softly as soon as he noticed the lanky figure lying cheerily spread on the bed, just relaxing. The boy was extensively spindly so as to appear more a praying mantis than a lad, clearly stretching quickly in a growth spurt without adding on a compensating morsel of weight. He was wearing rather grubby clothing, though not seemingly out of carelessness; the belt was tied neatly enough, and not a scrap of fabric was wrinkled, suggesting he merely did the best with what he had. Which apparently was far less than to what Egil was accustomed. As soon as the door creaked open, the twig pulled himself up to a cross-legged seated position and said, “Welcome back, Stoneg-” Brown eyes in a youthful face blinked curiously at Egil. “I’m sorry, sir, who are you?” "Um." That was really all Egil could say for a moment as his eyes fastened on the teenager’s face. He could have been looking into a mirror of how he looked twenty years ago, with only a few minor differences: slightly lighter irises, a somewhat pointer nose, a shorter haircut. Yet the resemblance was more than uncanny enough, and Egil would have noticed the connection himself even if Stonegit had not directed him to it. Well, “directed” was not exactly the right word. More like “forced” him into it. It was one thing to have his daughters from his ex-wife visit over the weekend and set up a pillow fort in rooms designated for them. He could handle the giggles and the squeaky voices in low doses. But then again, he had seen them born, seen them first walk, seen them grow. Eva and Sara ''knew ''him from their beginning, called him… for better or ill… “Dad”. This boy would be calling someone else, if anyone at all that, the word. Not Egil. He was introducing himself to a stranger. A strange little kid whom he did not precisely want to meet. How old had Stonegit said he was? Fifteen? "Sorry sir… uh…" the boy began, trying to address the older man standing stupidly silent in front of him and implicitly ask him what in Odin’s name he was doing. Egil reached up to run a hand through his hair before he took a step forward. He still remained far from the cross-legged kid, but he did try to merge the gap some. As he did, he finally spoke up, “I’m sorry if this is weird. I’m a friend of Stonegit’s and he told me you’d be here.” He started drumming his hand on a nearby table. “Frankly I shouldn’t need to introduce myself to you like now. Should’ve been a lot sooner.” The boy frowned, but then tried to pull up a polite, conciliatory, if still rather perplexed smile. Egil felt awkward seeing the same lopsided grin he always used on another human being’s face. “It’s okay, sir, whatever you mean I guess. I mean I don’t know what…” "I’m Egil. I hear your name’s Egil… the Second?" "I go by Eg, but yeah, yeah I do. Wait…" the kid’s eyes widened. "Oh… you’re not… i’m sorry if… if…" He scrambled to his feet and bobbed out a hasty bow, cheeks heating to a burning red. "Uhhh… Prince… Prince…" Egil sighed and clasped the boy by the shoulder, pulling him up gently from the bow. “No,” he said. “Not ‘Prince’. It’s ‘Dad’.” Category:Extended Universe Category:Events